


Shake, Baby, Shake

by TheAdorableTia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frian, Hand Jobs, I blame the clog factory, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, dealor - Freeform, really this is just barely more than a crack fic, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia
Summary: For six months, three members of Queen have been begging the fourth to "Fix the washing machine already." Always with an excuse, Deaky puts off the task, until one night Roger finds out exactly what has been keeping his sweet boyfriend from repairing it.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 46





	Shake, Baby, Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, so I have to give an immense shout out to Phoenix_Queen for being my stalwart companion through writing this. Thanks for the encouragement and suggestions and all the talks between! Also, to everyone else in The Clog Factory: I blame you for this.

Six months. It had been six whole months since the washing machine started acting up. Six whole months of Brian, Roger and Freddie begging John to fix the thing so it didn’t shake the entire flat with every use. Six months of John having some sort of excuse for why he couldn’t just fucking repair it.

“Deaky, darling that thing is going to shake the flat loose from the building.”

“Sorry Freddie, I’ve got classes and a project I need to finish up before I can start working on that.”

“John, when are you going to fix the washer mate? I can’t wash my clothes without fearing for my sanity.”

“I know Bri, give me a couple weeks. I need to figure out what the problem is first.”

“Deaks, if I have to listen to Brian and Freddie bitch about the washing machine one more time I might just strangle one of them.”

“I’ll get it done Rog, there’s parts I need and we can’t really afford new stuff.”

John had successfully put off repairing the washer for all that time, and he knew that at some point he was going to have to actually buckle down and fix the damned thing. He was just not looking forward to having to do it.

  
  
  


Rog woke slowly, his mind foggy from getting pulled out of a dead sleep. There was a faint buzzing in the air, and a very slight tremble in the mattress beneath him. It took a few moments for his sleepy brain to put everything together. That damned washing machine. He propped himself up on his elbows only to see that Brian and Freddie were still asleep on the bed next to him, wrapped up in each other. But when he felt a bit of coldness behind him, and turned to confirm his suspicions, he saw that the space usually occupied by John was empty. He squinted his eyes at the bedside clock, the lack of light not helping his already poor eyesight. 

Why in hell was Deaky doing laundry at two o’clock in the bloody morning? Roger knew that sometimes John had a hard time sleeping. Usually it was before a big exam, or when they had a gig lined up in something bigger than just a local pub. Even half asleep, Roger knew that there wasn’t anything like that coming up in the near future. Two in the morning was also a shit time to be finally fixing the damn thing as well. 

Roger got up from the bed, moving slowly and carefully so as not to wake Brian and Freddie, and shivered slightly at the loss of warmth from the blankets. Roger tiptoed across the bedroom, trying to avoid stepping on that one squeaky floorboard halfway across the room in his half awake state. All four men had perfected the art of sneaking across the room at night without waking the others. Midnight trips to the bathroom, the fridge, or even out onto the balcony for a smoke were not uncommon occurrences. 

Roger rubbed at his bleary eyes as he walked down the short hallway and through the kitchen. The door to the laundry room was shut, but light spilled out from the crack under it. The closer he got, the more he heard a different noise above the sound of the machine whirring and vibrating. It almost sounded like…

Roger turned the knob, and cracked the door just enough so that he could peek through the opening.

There was Deaky, kneeling on top of the shaking washing machine. His head was thrown back, lips parted and letting out whimpers and moans as his hips rocked back and forth. One of his hands was wrapped around his cock, stroking it with every roll of his body. When Roger focused his attention more, he could see a bit of rainbow colored silicone disappearing in and out of John’s ass.

Roger bit back the urge to gasp in shock, and then his lips curled up at the corners with a little smirk. His sweet Deaky was fucking the washing machine. Now, Roger knew why his boyfriend had been putting off the task of fixing it. John had been using it as a vibrator. 

Even with the absurdity of the situation, John looked stunning. His skin was flushed and slightly shiny from the sheen of sweat he’d built up during his little tryst. The lean muscles in his core and legs flexed with every movement of his hips, and his chest moved quickly with every panting breath. His long hair stuck to his neck with sweat and his eyes were closed, shutting out the rest of the world. He was a vision of debauchery and Roger was just as entranced as he was every time he saw his love lost in pleasure.

Roger watched, transfixed by the sight, and he felt heat starting to pool low in his belly. How could he not react that way to his beautiful lover in the throes of passion? His own hand traveled down to the front of his pants and he bit back a groan as his palm pressed against the growing erection hidden beneath the fabric. He must have been watching for at least a couple of minutes before he saw the slight change in Deaky’s movements and breaths. The little whimpers and mewls of pleasure became more stilted, and the rhythm the bass player had been using was becoming out of sync. He was getting close to the edge, and soon would be making a mess of himself, the washer, and the laundry room floor. 

Without another thought, Roger pushed the laundry room door open the rest of the way, and stepped fully into the space. He wasn’t going to let Deaky get off so easily, in both senses of the phrase.

“John Richard Deacon, what on earth are you doing, you pervert?” He said just loudly enough to be heard over the washing machine, but not so loud that it hopefully wouldn’t wake up the others, still asleep in the bedroom.

John yelped out and nearly took a tumble off of the washing machine at the sound of Roger’s voice echoing through the small room. He jumped, the toy sliding farther out of him than it had before and then he let out a loud groan as he righted himself and nearly slammed back down to steady himself. His breath came in heaving pants, the only part of him that wasn’t frozen in shock and embarrassment. It took a few moments of his brain whirling, and staring at the slightly smug look on Roger’s face for John to finally say something.

“R-rog, love, I know this looks..” His words stalled. It looked exactly like what it was. He was on top of the washing machine, fucking his own brains out in the middle of the night. There was absolutely no way to save any amount of dignity in this situation. “It’s exactly what it looks like..” he said softly as his eyes turned down, unable to look Roger in the eyes, all while still having the toy inside of him, vibrating with the movements of the machine beneath him.

John was so lost in his own embarrassment that he didn’t notice that Roger had fully stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind him. He felt fingers against his chin, gently pressing underneath to make his face tilt upwards. He met those big, beautiful blue eyes with his own green-grey ones, shame still haunting the depths of them.

Roger’s lips were turned up into a smile filled with fondness and a bit of amusement. He leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s, chuckling at the slight vibrating sensation they had from the still running machine. John melted slightly against the kiss, as he tended to do. Roger’s lips were pure sin against his own, even the most chaste of pecks sent a small thrill through him no matter that they’d been together for a couple of years now.

“It looks like my sweet, darling Deaky has been keeping a secret from me.” Roger said softly as he kissed along John’s jawline to the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. His hands moved to each of John’s thighs to squeeze them tightly as they trembled and shook beneath his fingers. “And we’re not supposed to keep secrets from each other, baby.” Roger’s hands slid up along his lover’s thighs to his hips, gripping them tightly, fingers pressing into the bones and flesh. 

John’s body responded to the touch, the arousal that had been tamped down in light of getting caught reignited under the touch and words that Roger was giving to him. A shiver separate from the shaking of the machine ran along John’s spine, and his own hands moved to grasp at Roger’s forearms.

“What am I going to do with you Deaky? I can’t just let you get away with keeping this from me.” Roger’s hands slid up along John’s side, fingers brushing over the man’s ribs.

“I’ll make it up to you Roger,” John said, his eyes shining with need and want. The toy vibrating inside of him as the washer chugged on beneath him felt magnified with his boyfriend’s hands on him, and the sound of Roger’s voice being almost chastising sent delicious waves through him. There was a certain thrill to this situation, being caught in the act and getting told off by his lover. “You.. you could punish me..” John’s voice was soft, barely audible above the rumble.

Roger pulled back from where he had been whispering into John’s ear, and looked at his face. He could see the flush of the man’s cheeks and the look in his eyes was sincere through the half lidded gaze. Roger’s lips turned up into that playful smirk that John knew so well. It meant that he was going to be in for something that was going to rock his world. More than the washing machine rocked the flat.

Roger’s eyes flicked over John’s shoulder to look at the dial in the machine that indicated how long was left in the cycle. From what he could tell there wasn’t a whole lot of time left on it, and a wicked idea came through his mind. His hands left John’s sides and came up to rest against the brunet’s cheeks, holding them gently. “Ok, love, if you can get me off before the washer stops, all will be forgiven.” 

John’s brain spun. Between the haze of lust he tried to figure out if he could do it. He’d been at this for awhile tonight. He’d been pretty close when Roger had interrupted him, and he knew that it was getting near the end of the cycle. His desire rode over his other thoughts, and his fingertips traced along Roger’s bare torso, moving from his chest and over his flat stomach and ghosting over the rising erection beneath the briefs his lover wore to bed.

Roger’s felt little tingles of pleasure radiate from the places where John’s fingers brushed against him. The smallest of touches were enough to spark desire in him when it came to this man. John’s lips suddenly connected with Roger’s, tongue flicking out against the blond’s lips, and his strong hands slid under the waistband of the pants to wrap around his cock. Roger let out a small surprised noise, but pressed back into Deaky’s hands and lips. His own calloused hands moved to grasp at the brunet’s hips again. 

Both men groaned into the sloppy kiss as John’s hand at Roger’s cock began to firmly stroke him. His thumb toying with the tip each time it passed over it. The drummer began pushing and pulling at the bassist’s hips, making him rock against the silicone toy buried and vibrating deeply inside the man. John cried out softly at the renewed stimulation as the slightly bent head of the toy pressed into his prostate with each rock of his hips. Deaky felt some wetness at the tip of Roger’s cock, and he fumbled with the waistband of the pants, pushing them down so that he had full access to it. His hand stroked over the head and spread the drop of precum that was there along the length of Roger, making him more slick and easier to stroke. All the while, the men stayed glued together at their lips, tongues licking into each other’s mouths between little mewls of pleasure.

One of Roger’s hands delved into John’s hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp and tugging on it gently. His hips gently rolled into John’s hand, the tips of their cocks brushing against each other occasionally. He pulled his lips from John’s and kissed his way along the brunet’s jaw to nip at the lobe of his ear, half lidded eyes checking the progress on the dial again. He was feeling good, pleasure coursing through him, but he knew that he wasn’t going to cum before the timer went off. This brought another wicked smile to his lips as he used his nose to push hair away from the bassist’s ear so he could whisper into it.

“You’re doing so good Deaky, love.” His warm breath tickled across John’s ear, sending another tingle down the man’s spine in addition to all of the other sensations that were running through him. “Feel so good. Fuck, the way you make me feel baby, nothing compares.”

John whimpered at the praise that his lover gave to him, his hand moving faster on Roger’s length. His hips bucked more urgently, his own body chasing the high of release, wanting to get there so badly. He was on edge from his private excursion and Roger was only making things so much worse. Or really, so much better.

Roger had begun to nibble at John’s neck, when the sound of the buzzer that indicated the end of the cycle went off. He had been getting steadily closer to the edge, John’s talented hands were working magic on him, flicking his wrist and playing with the sensitive head of his cock, trying to use every trick he knew to get Roger over the edge as quickly as possible to no avail. 

The blond pulled back from his lover, one hand moving to grasp John’s wrist, making him stop mid stroke. Roger looked into John’s face, and saw that there was a lustful desperation there. His poor Deaky looked so fucked out, eyes glazed and barely open, pretty lips parted in a pant and a flush all across his cheeks and down his neck.

“Oh Deaky, love, I’m so disappointed.” He cooed to John with a tsking noise. His hands went back the brunet’s waist, gripping him so tightly there was a chance of leaving finger shaped bruises there that John would revel in.

“Please Rog, please..” John whimpered softly, his voice a little hoarse from all of the little sounds that had been escaping him along with his pent up need. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise, give me another chance..” John’s hands moved up and down along Roger’s chest and stomach, blunt nails gently scratching at the smooth skin.

Roger put a contemplative look on his face, toying a little bit with his Deaky. “Hmmmm.” He paused for a moment, taking a second to ground himself again and come up with his next move. “Alright Deaky. I’ll give you another chance, because you look so damn good like that.” Roger leaned in and gave John another dirty kiss, all tongue and nipping teeth. The brunet chased his lips when he pulled away, mewling at the loss of contact.

One of Roger’s hands slid up along John’s stomach and chest until his fingertips pressed against his lips. “This time you have to use your mouth, sweetheart.” He knew the logistics of it would be a nightmare, but his Deaky was very flexible. He’d lost count of how many times he’d had the man bent in half while he fucked him, legs splayed or knees to chest. It sent another thrill through him as he thought about those times. He’d give him a little leeway though, as his foot reached out across the floor and drug the little step stool they kept in the laundry for reaching the high shelves when Brian wasn’t home over in front of him, right in front of the machine.

Roger stepped up onto the stool, so that now he was a few inches taller than John still perched on the machine. He leaned over, making sure his torso pressed against his lover’s, and spun the dial to start the machine again. He felt the tremble as John’s body started shaking again, and heard John’s whimpers of pleasure start up as the toy vibrated inside of him. Roger grasped onto John’s hair, and tugged a little sharply causing the other man to hiss. “You’re so beautiful Deaky, absolutely gorgeous. You’ll look even better with your lips around my cock.” Roger said as he gently pushed on John’s head after placing another kiss against the brunet’s lips. John bent slowly, kissing at the length of Roger’s neck, along his collarbone, and over his chest. 

John was bent nearly in half by the time his face was just above his boyfriend’s groin. The way his body bent shifted the silicone toy inside of his body so that it was firmly pressing against his inner walls, the angled tip brushing over his prostate with maddening vibrations. His lips pressed against the leaking tip in a kiss that would have been sweet if it had been on Roger’s lips. The blond let out a groan when John’s warm mouth was wrapped around the tip of his cock. It was a strange but pleasurable sensation as the shaking of the washer shook through John and onto his cock. It was like John’s whole mouth was vibrating against his cock with every lick and suck that he made. One of Roger’s hands stayed fisted in the hair on the back of the brunet’s head, lightly pulling at it as his boyfriend’s mouth moved up and down on his length, coaxing pleasure with each pass of his tongue.

One of the bassist’s strong hands came up to grasp at Roger’s hip, holding him tight and steady. It felt more like an anchor, helping keep him grounded as bliss pulsed through his veins. This was the very definition of torture. So many sensations were running through him, but just not enough to send him over the edge. His other hand went to the base of Roger’s member, and began to stroke it in time with the movements of his mouth.

The blond felt the pit of his stomach beginning to tighten as his boyfriend worked him so thoroughly. Deaky was a generous lover, always ready to please Roger, and over the last couple of years he had grown to know every inch of the blond. Every single freckle, scar and pleasure spot was mapped out in his mind and he was determined to use every one he could to his advantage. His mind was glazed over, no thought going through his mind except for the urge to please, and to chase the orgasm that he had been hovering at the edge of.

Roger’s head had tilted back, and his eyes had fluttered closed as he reveled in all of the feelings. He kept encouraging John with every breath, his toes curling against the stool under his feet.

“Fucking hell Deaks. You’re so good, such a good boy. Your mouth feels fucking amazing.. Don’t stop baby, just like that.” Roger’s breath hitched, and all of his muscles started to tense, his hips starting to roll into the brunet’s mouth. He was getting close, very close. “Baby, I’m gonna.. Fuck sweetheart..” He groaned out as the tension came to a peak in the depths of his core, like a spring coiled up to the breaking point.

At his words, John pressed down farther onto Roger’s cock, the head moving past his gag reflex, throat spasming around the tip. With a loud groan, Roger’s cock twitched, his vision went white and cum began to splash down into John’s throat. He swallowed quickly with a happy mewl, drinking down every drop that he could, even as some leaked into his mouth and past his lips. He kept swallowing around Roger’s cock until he was sure that he didn;t have anymore to give before pulling back and straightening up his body, ignoring the little twinges that went through his back from being bent over so awkwardly. 

In Roger’s eyes, John looked perfect at that moment. Hair a tangled mess, lips pink and swollen, and the slightest bit of cum dripping down his chin. John’s tongue flicked out and lapped at the creamy liquid on his chin as his hips started to roll with more fervor, bouncing slightly.

“Please Rog.. I want to cum, please..” He begged so sweetly. It was such a dichotomy, the sweetness of his words and the absolutely filthy way he looked fucking himself on the washing machine.

The blond’s legs were a little shaky, still not feeling totally solid after the orgasm, but he leaned in and captured John’s lips with his own, tongue licking into the bassist’s mouth to taste the lingering salty bitterness of his own cum. “Hmmmmm, I guess you could. You were so nice for me after all.” He spoke between dirty kisses, his calloused hands running up and down the length of John’s body, from shoulders to waist and up again. “Come on baby, fuck yourself on that toy like you do on me.” 

Roger pressed his lips to the side of John’s neck, his teeth nipping at the skin before he sucked on the spot, marking what was his. John’s hips moved faster, body bouncing and rolling so much he was almost scared he might tip the washer over with the movement. Each drop of his hips had the tip of the toy pushing against his prostate, making him cry out softly against Roger’s hair, trying to muffle the sound. 

“More, Rog, I need more.. Please.” John begged into the drummer’s ear, his arms wrapping around his lover’s shoulders, short nails digging into his back, clawing at him lightly. With a small chuckle, Roger gave in to his request. His hand snuck down between them and wrapped around the brunet’s cock, using the precum that was dripping from the tip to help smooth the way. It was warm and slick, and the roughness of his hand only enhanced the lightning bolts of pleasure that shot through John. 

Roger and John were in sync, always. When it came to rhythms, at least, so it was easy for Roger to match the pace of his hand with the pace that John was using to fuck the washing machine. Almost as soon as his hand wrapped around his lover, Deaky was biting at his shoulder, and crying out against his skin as his body shook. It felt like fireworks were exploding through his veins as his cum splattered against his own stomach, and Roger’s, coating his hand in the sticky white stuff.

Roger stroked him through the orgasm, only stopping when John tapped against his back. The blond reached around his boyfriend and hit the button that made the machine stop its shaking before returning to wrap his arms around John once again, petting his mass of tangled hair and whispering praise.

“Ok love, how about we get you down from here and get all cleaned up and back into bed?” Roger said sweetly. John could only nod in response, too fucked out and happy to do anything else.

  
  
  


The next morning, John was the last to emerge from the bedroom. This was highly unusual as generally he was the early bird who got coffee going in the morning. His hair was its usual tangled mass of waves, eyes bleary, and brain barely functional without caffeine. The man was a certified genius, but only after his first cup of coffee. He slumped down into the kitchen chair next to Roger, who already had a mug of the precious liquid ready for John. Just one sugar, no milk just the way he liked it. There was chatter going on around him, but as his brain woke up, it stayed internal, his brain going over different things that he needed to do that day. 

He felt a warmth at his shoulder and a tickle of hair against his cheek, and peeked over to see that Roger had his head leaned against his shoulder while he drank and chatted with Freddie and Brian. 

“Deaky, you with us? You seem miles away.” Freddie said with a smile for the youngest member of the band. 

“Yeah, just figuring out the day.” He said with another sip of his coffee. “Errands to run, projects to finish.”

“Speaking of,” Brian said as he leaned against the counter, his own mug of coffee in hand. “Any plans for the washer?”

At those words, John’s spine went stiff and he sat up a little straighter, a blush beginning to creep up into his cheeks. “Erm.. Yeah, thought I might get round to that this evening.” His eyes looked everywhere except for at any of the other men in the room. He could almost hear the smile on Roger’s face.

“I don’t know Bri, I’ve gotten rather fond of the washer how it is.” The drummer said in a tone that was nothing less than cheerful, and suspicious. 

“It’s a menace to this flat!” Freddie said, in the dramatic way he was wont to do.

“I think Deaky likes it too, right love?” Roger said as John turned to face him, a definite glare in green-grey eyes behind the brown tangles. He didn’t say anything in response, too embarrassed about the whole thing to even have a witty comeback.

“Why in hell would Deaky like that? It’s noisy and I’m surprised he hasn’t gone mental with the urge to fix it yet. You know he can’t resist a tinker.” Brian said with a small smirk on his face as he lifted his mug to take another sip of his drink.

Without thinking, Roger blurted out, “Because he’s been fucking it!”

One second, everything was fine. The next second Brian was spraying coffee all over the kitchen, Freddie, Roger and John included. After the initial shock of Brian covering everyone in coffee and spit, leaving the curly haired man in a coughing fit, Freddie shouted above the sound.

“HE DID WHAT TO OUR WASHING MACHINE?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsensical bit of crazy shameless smut! Leave a comment below and come yell at me on tumblr, where my username is the same as on here!


End file.
